


John Shelby Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of John Shelby imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 1





	John Shelby Imagines

_Told you I’m moving on to bigger and better things, Guess you never know what good you got until it’s gone_

For the longest time, John remembers you just being there. You were there for his family, the business, and his kids. You helped out whenever you could and John took advantage of that, not realising until it was too late.

The first time John truly saw you was when his kids were running a ruckus in your parents store. You of course knew who he was, everyone knew who the Peaky Blinders were. You walked the children back to his house to make sure they got back safe after catching them trying to steal from you. Anyone would have left the kids to their own devices, knowing who they’re related to, but not you. You didn’t care and that’s what John liked about you.

After that incident you started babysitting for him, helping him around the house more and in turn that got you protection for your family’s business. Lines were blurred one night and you ended up in his bed, not that you were complaining because it was passionate and hot and you were painfully single. You thought that maybe you both had a chance to be happy in murky Small Heath. Oh how wrong you were.

You would never forget the day that John told you that what you had was over, that he was going to London to find someone better, someone who could benefit his family more. You remember his cold expression and the tears that were stinging at your eyes, refusing to let him see you cry not deserving of your tears. You remember screaming at him to leave, throwing stuff at him until he left your small house.

John didn’t realise how much you meant to him until it was too late. He took advantage of coming home after a long day to the smell of food being cooked, of coming home to your outstretched arms and curling up to you in his bed. He didn’t realise that he had everything he wanted back in Birmingham.


End file.
